The Flower of Street
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Semenjak 2 hari kematian ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata memutuskan menjadi seorang hikikomori. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya email, dan apa pula itu kalimatnya begitu kotor untuk dibaca. Pria itu selalu menanyakan hal-hal vulgar padanya./ "Aku benar-benar membencimu, bahkan jika aku mati."/ DLDR, Lemon/Lime impilisit, Mind RnR?
1. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Flower of Street**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration by Kawaru Mirai – Choucho **_(Song)_

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Romance, Hurt/Confort, Drama**

**Pairing Utama **** [Naruto x Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Semenjak kematian ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata menutup diri terhadap masyarakat luar dan memutuskan menjadi seorang _gamer handal_ sekaligus _hikikomori_. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengirimnya pesan di _blog_nya, kesalahan terbesarnya adalah mengizinkan pemuda itu mengenalnya lebih dalam/ "Ingatlah, aku benar-benar membencimu, bahkan jikapun jasadku telah membusuk dan rohku telah lenyap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**

_OOC, Miss Type, AU, Tema Kehidupan, Multichapter, Happy Ending, Kissing Scane, JFor Hinata-cent, Dont bashing chara please, if you not like this pair please click back, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_**ChouCho – Kawaru Mirai**_

.

.

.

_Tidak masalah jika itu demi orang lain_

_Sekali lagi, hari ini aku tidak dapat melihat sebuah alasan_

_Demi realita yang berkabut, cahaya hubungkan titik demi titik_

_._

_._

_._

_Atarashii hajimari e no peeji_

_Sono te o totte kimi ga nozomu kara_

_Doko made mo yukou_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu pergi—"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_menuju masa depan yang akan berubah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PROLOG**

_Kyoto, 12 Mei 2012_

Hari itu merupakan pertengahan musim semi di Jepang. Ratusan pohon Sakura dengan bunganya yang mekar tampak menghiasi sepanjang jalan, taman kota maupun kawasan bangunan kuil—menghiasi mereka dengan taburan merah muda dan putih. Semua orang bersuka cita dengan hadirnya musim semi, terbukti dengan banyaknya mahasiswa yang menikmati perjalanannya dengan sang terkasih maupun seorang teman.

Dan hal itu juga dirasakan oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya berisikan seorang wanita dengan seorang remaja putri di dalamnya. Sang wanita yang tampak berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan sesekali terbatuk pelan, ditambah dengan kamar tanpa _fentilasi_ yang ia tempati, membuat dadanya kian sesak dan penyakitnya kian menjadi-jadi.

"_Kaasan _jangan memaksakan diri," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja tiba dari balik pintu.

Dengan segera ia membantu sang ibu untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dengan dua butir obat di atas meja. Ia juga membanti wanita itu untuk meminumnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

Sang wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya, sembari terbatuk ia berucap, "cepatlah berangkat, bukankah hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk pelan. "_Itekimasu_," ucapnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya, meninggalkan seorang wanita yang menatap penuh arti atas kepergian putrinya. Ia merasa jika hidupnya tak sampai satu hari, dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sungguh tak tega meninggalkan putrinya.

"_Iterasai_,"

-oOo-

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, ketika ia melangkah masuk tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalamnya. _Yeah_, bagi murid-murid lain tiba setengah jam sebelum bel masuk adalah hal tergila—namun Hinata melakukannya setiap hari.

Ketika ia hendak mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun menolehkan pandang dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hei Hinata, _ohayou!_"

"Ah, _ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_." Begitu balasnya seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura. Ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu mengernyit tak suka akan sikap Hinata yang memandangnya seolah menginstrogasinya. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, tumben kau tiba setengah jam sebelum bel masuk? Biasanya lima menit sebelum bel, itupun jarang sekali," ucap Hinata seraya bersedekap di depan dada dan memandang sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung—apa sahabat _pink_nya ini sedang sakit? Atau kerasukan?—begitu pikirnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya," ucapnya seraya masih tertawa pelan. Sakura kemudian maju selangkah dan tiba-tiba membawa tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya. "_Otanjoubi Omedeto_,"ucap Sakura lagi.

Untuk sesaat Hinata tampak terpaku, mencerna apa yang kini tengah terjadi padanya. Namun sedetik setelahnya, ia membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu seraya berucap, _"Arigatou_."

Ia sampai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang lain mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri melupakannya—selalu melupakannya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau lagi mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunnya, karena pada hari itu saat ia menginjak usia 7 tahun kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, dan sampai pada perceraian di gedung pengadilan.

Namun tidak mungkin jika ia menolak ucapan dari sahabatnya. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirinya kepada Sakura. Ia selalu mengunci rapat masa kelamnya, bahkan ketika Sakura bertanya—dimana ayahnya?—ia selalu menjawab jika ayahnya sudah mati.

"Jadi? Bagaimana jika kau traktir aku di kedai _Yakini-Q_?" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit nada gurauan di dalamnya.

Tawanya seketika lolos, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya meminta begitu sedangkan dua hari lagi mereka akan menemui ujian masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo. "Hei hei, ingatlah dua hari lagi adalah ujian masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo," ucap Hinata.

"_Hai' hai'_. Lalu apa rencanamu sebelum ujian?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan diri di depan bangku Hinata. Sama seperti Hinata, Sakura juga akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo itu.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam seraya memandang ke arah luar jendela, arah pandangnya mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini telah masuk ke dalam kelas yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan guratan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"Mu-mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ten-tentu saja aku juga akan belajar untuk tes lusa!" ucap Hinata membuat Sakura tampak terkejut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tertunduk lesu seraya berucap, "_Souka_ _na_."

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat perubahan raut sahabatnya tiba-tiba. Ia berpikir—_apakah kata-katanya salah_?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya sedang kelelahan karena kerja _part time_ku," jelas Sakura seraya mengibaskan tangannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hari ini Hinata telah membuat sebuah keputusan. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah ia sukai sejak lama. Jikapun pemuda itu menolaknya, setidaknya ia sudah tidak memiliki beban lagi untuk menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo yang diadakan dua hari lagi. Sepulang sekolah ia akan mengatakannya.

-oOo-

Bel telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit lalu, murid-murid telah pulang semenjak lima menit lalu. Namun tidak dengan Hinata, ia tampak berlari berputar-putar mencari keberadaan sosok pemuda berambut _raven_. Ia yakin jika pemuda itu belum pulang ke rumahnya, terbukti dengan mobilnya yang masih berada di tempat parkir.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di persimpangan lorong lantai satu, ia mendengar suara Sakura dan seorang pria di kelas-2 ruang-3, dari nada suaranya tampaknya Sakura tengah bertengkar dengan seseorang. Hinatapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu, mungkin saja Sakura sedang di _bully_ dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

Namun ketika ia sampai di depan kelas tersebut, pandangannya tampak terkejut ketika melihat sahabatnya dengan orang yang ia sukai tengah berciuman, tepat di depan matanya. Tak mampu sepatah katapun ia ucapkan, ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan membulat kaget.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening telah turun dari pelupuk matanya, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum namun tak berhasil. Semuanya terasa begitu sakit untuk dilihat, dan kenapa harus sahabatnya yang menusuknya dari belakang.

Untuk sesaat Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun ketika mereka berdua menyudahi ciuman diantara keduanya, Sakura menolehkan pandang ke arah pintu dan tampak terkejut mendapati sosok Hinata yang memandangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Tunggu Hinata! A-aku akan menjelaskannya—Hinata!" ucapnya terbata-bata. Ketika ia berjalan ke arah Hinata, gadis itu sudah berlari pergi dari tempatnya.

Sakurapun berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu, namun ia kehilangan jejak gadis ketika berada di persimpangan lorong. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, ia menjelajahi tiap koridor dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Hancur sudah persahabatannya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di lantai salah satu koridor sekolahnya dengan keadaan memeluk kedula lututnya. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, andai saja ia mengatakan hal sejujurnya pada Hinata dari awal mungkin tak akan sampai menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah terbangun selama 3 tahun ini. Mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah tunangannya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah gadis miskin yang bekerja _part time_ di sebuah restoran mewah yang memang adalah milik keluarganya.

Andai saja.

-oOo-

Di sebuah taman tampak Hinata tengah terduduk di bawah pohon rindang seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Sepasang manik _amethyst_nya tampak basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia kemudian memandang sebuah gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Semakin lama ia memandang gelang itu, semakin deras pula tangisannya. Itu adalah gelang persahabatannya dengan Sakura. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan gelang tersebut dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin seraya berteriak, "_USOTSUKI_…!"

**BUGH!**

Dengan keras ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, melampiaskan segala emosinya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit walaupun goresan-goresan kecil tertoreh pada punggung jari-jari kanannya. Ia adalah ketua klub karate, tentu hal semacam itu tidak akan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Luka kecil di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang melukai perasaannya saat ini.

Puas melampiaskan amarahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke _apartemen _kecilnya. Mungkin saat ini ibunya tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula ia harus belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo yang diadakan lusa.

Dia harus masuk ke perguruan tinggi di Tokyo, ia harus meraih cita-citanya sebagai seorang _designer_ dan akan ia tunjukkan kepada ayahnya, bahwa ia bisa menjadi lebih dari yang terbaik.

-oOo-

**KRIET**

"_Tadaima_," salah Hinata dengan suara parau ketika memasuki apartemennya dengan sang ibu. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak yang berada di sebelah pintu.

"_Okaasan_?" panggilnya ketika tak mendapati sahutan salam dari ibunya. Ia pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sang ibu.

Ibunya tampak tertidur dalam ruangan gelap, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berjalan mendekat pada tubuh ibunya. Ketika ia menyalakan lampu kamar ibunya, pandangannya tampak terkejut memandang tubuh ibunya yang memucat dan tampak kaku.

"_K-kaa—san_?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada bergetar, ia kemudian mendekati tubuh ibunya dan menggoyangkannya perlahan. Ketika kulitnya menyentuh permukaan kulit ibunya, rasa dingin ia rasakan.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin kan?

Semuanya, tidak mungkin kan?

"_OKAASAN…!"_

-oOo-

_Dua hari kemudian_

Sejumlah uang telah diterimanya dari seorang wanita dengan tas koper yang dibawanya. Dengan pandangan datar Hinata menghitung uang di tangannya, ketika dirasanya pas ia kemudian segera menaiki menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap darinya, pandangannya juga kosong menatap ke arah jalanan ketika taksi itu melaju menuju stasiun yang akan mengantarkannya ke _Hokkaido_.

Sudah dua hari semenjak hancurnya hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sakura, sekaligus hari kematian ibunya. Semenjak hari itu semuanya terasa begitu hampa, ia merasa bahwa ia seperti bukan dirinya. Segala hal yang telah berada dalam angan-angannya, tentang menjadi _designer_ ataupun menempuh kehidupan di Tokyo. Semuanya runtuh dalam sehari. Bahkan hari ini seharusnya ia mengikuti ujian itu, namun ia membatalkannya.

Ia akan memulai semuanya di _Hokkaido_, hanya dirinya seorang, tanpa orang lain. Dan mungkin ia akan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _Hikikomori_. Mengurung rapat-rapat hati serta perasaannya, membuang segala kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Semuanya telah terpikirkan dengan matang selama dua hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_**AKB48 – Beginner**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Semua perkara yang engkau hadapi adalah dari cerita masa lalu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

Hola! Maaf masih prolog dan maaf kalau…err sedikit aneh, saya buru-buru buatnya karena harus berbagi dengan fic-fic lain.

Di sini bukan maksud saya _bashing_ _chara_, tapi cerita tanpa _conflict_ itu aneh. Saya jamin endingnya bahagia -,- walaupun nyesek juga pas waktu mendekati _ending_nya. Kenapa saya milih tentang _hikikomori_? Habisnya Hinata paling pas buat jadi _hikikomori_ *gubrak*

Spoiler untuk chapter 1nya. Itu menceritakan 5 tahun kemudian, dimana Hinata sudah menjadi seorang _hacker_ handal, _programmer_ kelas _international_, sekaligus pembuat _game_ yang banyak diminati. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang tau rupa asli Hinata. Tapi…*selanjutnya pikir aja sendiri* #plak

Lalu akhir kata saya ucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR! *tiup konvoy*

Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikannya maupun untuk mengajukan _request_ _fic_.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Flower of Street**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration by Kawaru Mirai – Choucho **_(Song)_

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Romance, Hurt/Confort, Drama**

**Pairing Utama **** [Naruto x Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Semenjak kematian ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata menutup diri terhadap masyarakat luar dan memutuskan menjadi seorang _gamer handal_ sekaligus _hikikomori_. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengirimnya pesan di _blog_nya, kesalahan terbesarnya adalah mengizinkan pemuda itu mengenalnya lebih dalam/ "Ingatlah, aku benar-benar membencimu, bahkan jikapun jasadku telah membusuk dan rohku telah lenyap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**

_OOC, Miss Type, AU, Tema Kehidupan, Multichapter, Happy Ending, Kissing Scane, Just Lime Impilisit *maybe*, For Hinata-cent, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_**ChouCho – Kawaru Mirai**_

.

.

.

_Tidak masalah jika itu demi orang lain_

_Sekali lagi, hari ini aku tidak dapat melihat sebuah alasan_

_Demi realita yang berkabut, cahaya hubungkan titik demi titik_

_._

_._

_._

_Atarashii hajimari e no peeji_

_Sono te o totte kimi ga nozomu kara_

_Doko made mo yukou_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu pergi—"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_menuju masa depan yang akan berubah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

Ruangan gelap dengan cahaya temaram dari empat layar komputer, kaleng minuman kosong yang memenuhi tempat sampah, lima tumpuk mangkuk kosong bekas makanan, baju berserakan di atas tempat tidur, dan seorang gadis berpakaian ala kadarnya terduduk pada sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arah empat layar komputer, ke dua puluh jarinya tampak bergerak dengan cepat.

Dua puluh?

Yah, dua puluh—sepuluh jari tangan untuk satu key board dan sepuluh jari kaki untuk satu keyboard yang terpasang di bawah meja. Jari-jari itu bergerak dengan begitu lihai menekan setiap tuts kedua keyboard secara bersamaan.

Selamat datang! Inilah kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang baru selama lima tahun terakhir. Menjadi seorang _hikikomori_ yang membuat banyak _program_ data, menerima permintaan _hacking_, membuat beberapa _game online_ yang cukup banyak diminati kalangan anak remaja.

Namun tak ada satupun orang yang mengerti bagaimana rupa aslinya, mereka hanya tau jika _gender_-nya perempuan—hanya itu yang mereka ketahui, itupun tidak semua orang mengetahuinya.

Ah ya! Dan dia juga merupakan seorang penulis fanfiksi yang cukup terkenal. Entahlah, Hinata juga saat itu sedang iseng berkunjung ke sebuah situs internet berstatus _legal_ dan mungkin karena saat itu dia sedang kosong, ia memutuskan untuk membaca salah satu cerita dari _fandom_ _vocaloid_—saat itu pula ia tertarik, dan setelah 1 tahun menjadi pembaca, ia memutuskan untuk beralih menjadi seorang penulis.

Awalnya sedikit _review_ dan _fav_ yang ia dapat, namun siapa yang peduli? Dia menulis hanya untuk sekedar 'ingin' dan tidak mengharapkan berbagai macam pujian yang berlebih, hal itu hanyalah bonusnya. Kalaupun ia mendapatkan kritik dan saran itu akan terasa lebih baik.

Seperti halnya masakan, jika hanya memakan masakan gurih setiap harinya, ia rasa itu akan sangat membosankan. Cobalah berganti rasa menjadi pedas? Manis? Atau tawar? Itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Ah! Sejak kapan ia menjadi gadis yang selalu berucap kalimat berfilsafat?

Daripada itu, coba tengok wajahnya? Sungguh menyedihkan dengan warna kehitaman di bawah matanya, rambutnya juga kusut, kulitnya kering, dan apa pula itu pakaiannya? Pakaian dalam? Ah siapa peduli, kehidupannya di dalam ruangan, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya sekalipun dia telanjang.

Tatapan matanya tampak tenang menatap empat layar _PC_ di hadapannya, meskipun jantungnya berdegup keras. Menatap penuh harap pada salah satu layar _PC_—_loading 89%. _

Kurang sedikit lagi!

_Loading 96%_

Ayolah, bergeraklah lebih cepat!

_100%_

_YES!_

"Haahhh, akhirnya." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya seraya memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Data itu sudah berada di tangannya sekarang, tinggal memberikannya pada _klien_nya dan meminta bayaran atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Bicara soal _klien_, Hinata bukanlah seorang _hacker_ kelas rendah. Dia hanya akan menerima permintaan dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar untuk menghancurkan pesaing mereka. Dan perusahaan menjamin jika polisi serta badan hukum akan tutup mulut, dan tidak akan melacaknya.

Bayaran yang ia terima juga tidaklah sedikit maupun melimpah. Setidaknya sekali ia menerima permintaan klien, bayarannya mampu menanggung hidupnya selama 3-5 bulan ke depan.

Dan _yeah_, karena permintaan dari _klien_ tidak selalu ada. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _gamers_ sekaligus pembuat _games_. _Games_ yang ia mainkan adalah _GGO_—_Gun Gale Online_—salah satu kembangan dari _game ALO _dan _SAO_, tapi ia juga tidak tanggung-tanggung memainkan _Sword Art Online_ dan _Alfheim Online_, hanya untuk sekedar membakar waktu kosongnya.

_Nevergear_? Yah, ia menggunakan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Bukankah itu menggunakan wajah aslinya? Tentu saja mudahnya ia hanya perlu menggunakan semacam cadar dan tudung, menjadi seorang pemain misterius, dimana orang lain tidak akan tau wajahnya bahkan _gender_nya.

Kenapa hidup harus dibuat susah? Padahal hanya sekali manusia itu hidup. Bukankah kesusahan itu berasal dari pemikiran manusia itu sendiri—itulah prinsip seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Sepasang manik _amethyst_nya melirik ke arah setumpuk mangkuk di atas mejanya. Ia kembali mengingat, kapan terakhir kali dia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Sudah lima tahun ia memutuskan menjadi seorang _hikikomori_, semenjak saat itu ia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Bahkan ia tak mengenal tetangganya.

Lalu bagaimana dia makan?

Mudahnya ia hanya perlu memesan makanan, dan jika ia ingin memakan makanan ringan, ia hanya perlu berjalan sebentar ke supermarket. Dan bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli dengan apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi, makan dan tidur." Begitu ucapnya seraya beranjak bangkit dari kursinya dan menguap lebar-lebar.

Namun baru saja ia berdiri, tiba-tiba suara _email_ masuk membuatnya kembali berbalik dan menatap ke arah layar laptopnya. Itu adalah _email_ dari _klien_ yang menyuruhnya mencuri data sebuah perusahaan besar Amerika.

'_Bukankah dia bilang aku bisa mengirimkan datanya nanti malam_?' tanya Hinata dalam batinnya.

Ia kemudian membuka dan tanpa membaca isinya, ia segera menuliskan sederet kata yang bertuliskan—_bukankah datanya nanti malam? Ada apa menghubungi saya lagi?_—yah itulah kata-kata singkat yang ia tulis.

Tanpa diduga, _email_nya dibalas dengan cepat dan balasannya malah terkesan _out of topic_. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti. Pasalnya, kenapa tiba-tiba _klien_nya itu mengiriminya _email_ bertuliskan—_Aku tau kau seorang gadis_.

Kalau memang tau jika ia gadis, apa masalahnya sekarang? Hinata jadi tak mengerti.

Ia pun kembali membalas _email_ itu dengan sederet kata yang terkesan acuh dan datar—_Lalu apa masalahnya tuan/nona? Apa itu masalah untuk anda?—_begitulah yang ia tuliskan. Hinata tidak peduli jika kalau _klien_nya itu membatalkan permintaannya, toh bukan hanya dia _klien_ setianya.

_Email_nya kembali dibalas, dan saat itu pula perempat siku muncul di dahi Hinata dan disusul dengan suara geraman rendah dari mulutnya. Balasan _email_ itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal, apa sekarang pria itu menjadi gila? Dengan mengatakan—_Aku ingin melihat wajahmu_.

Bahkan semua orang pun tau! Ia tidak akan menunjukkan rupa aslinya! Pada siapapun! Tidak akan, catat itu dalam otakmu!

_Apa itu penting untukmu tuan/nona? Anda hanya perlu mentransfer sejumlah uang setelah anda menerima datanya—_Begitu yang Hinata tuliskan.

Tanpa mempedulikan lagi balasan _email_ berikutnya, ia segera melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi, untuk melakukan ritual yang sudha sejak lama ia tinggalkan. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan wanita, mereka akan mempermasalahkan hal itu—namun tidak baginya. Ingat! Ia seorang _hikikomori_.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di belahan dunia lain, tepatnya di negeri yang dipuja-puja sebagian orang sebagai negera impian—Amerika Serikat. Di dalam sebuah gedung perkantoran yang berdiri di Kota _Fransisco_, tepatnya di dalam salah satu ruangan yang paling besar di sana, tampak sosok pemuda berambut kuning menyala dengan kulit berwarna _tan_ tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang CEO yang memiliki banyak perusahaan diberbagai negara. Amerika, Jerman, Indonesia, Inggris, Belanda, Singapura, Taiwan dan Jepang—dan di sana tak hanya berdiri satu, mungkin sekitar 3 sampai 5 perusahaan.

Dua tahun lagi usianya sudah mencapai kepala tiga, namun ia belum memiliki pendamping. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah melakukan _sex_—yah setidaknya beberapa kali ketika hasratnya memuncak. Jangan lihat dia sebagai lelaki brengsek. _Come on_! Ia tidak memiliki istri yang akan menyambutnya di ranjang ketika ia pulang kerja. Kecuali jika ia sudah memiliki istri dan ia masih melakukan _sex_ dengan wanita lain—nah, barulah kalian katakana jika ia lelaki yang brengsek.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa pemuda tampan itu tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri ke arah _laptop_nya. Jangan! Jangan anggap ia tak waras, ia seratus persen tentu waras tanpa perlu melakukan pemeriksaan kejiwaan.

Katakanlah jika ia iseng! _Yeah,_ dia memang sedang iseng dengan menggoda seorang gadis yang entah berasal dari mana. Awalnya ia hanya menjadi _klien_ setia gadis itu, ia sering mengajukan permintaan untuk membobol data pesaingnya.

Hei, jangan melihatnya seperti orang yang licik. Justru perusahaan-perusahaan itulah yang licik. Dan ketika ia mencurigai perusahaan-perusahaan yang meminta kerja sama dengan perusahaannya, ia akan meminta bantuan gadis itu untuk mengungkap maksud dibalik itu dengan mencuri data-data mereka. Tentunya ia memberikan bayaran yang pantas pada gadis itu.

Lalu soal bagaimana ia tau jika orang itu adalah gadis? Ia tidak percaya dengan rumor yang beredar, tapi ia percaya dengan instingnya, jika orang itu ber_gender_ perempuan.

"Hmm…kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Marrie_._" Dan tanpa ragu ia kembali mengetikkan _email_ untuk gadis itu. Setidaknya ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan mencoba untuk menggoda gadis misterius itu.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan tubuh berbalut baju handuk dan rambut panjangnya yang basah, menjuntai hingga lima senti di bawah pantat. Sepasang manik _amethyst_nya tampak sedikit lebih bercahaya dibanding sebelumnya, namun tak mampu memudarkan pancaran cahaya lelah dari sana.

Dengan langkah malas ia menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Mungkin sekotak _pizza_ mampu menjawab rasa lapar perutnya akibat dua hari tak memakan apapun, hanya meminum kopi dan susu coklat kalengannya.

"_Halo? Saya pesan pizza extra jamur dengan daging."_

"…"

"_Apa? Mungkin dengan salad? Baiklah pizza extra jamur dan daging, dan salad."_

"…"

"_Jalan tulip nomer 34B, ruangan nomor 12."_

"…"

"_Aa."_

_**PIIPP**_

Hinata segera mematikan sambungan selulernya setelah memberitahukan alamatnya. Tanpa sengaja manik _amethyst_nya menangkap tanda _email_ masuk di salah satu layar _PC_ miliknya. Sejenak, ia tampak menimbang-menimbang, terdapat tiga pilihan—memilih melihat dan membalasnya, atau melihatnya saja, atau mengabaikannya?

Ah baiklah! Ia akan melihat dan membalasnya.

Ketika ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan layar _PC_ miliknya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan jumlah _email_ masuk di sana, parahnya lagi semuanya dari alamat yang sama. Astaga! Apakah pria itu mengidap kelainan jiwa atau idiot atau semacamnya?

Bayangkan ada 5 _email _di sana. Dan yang membuatnya mendesah kesal adalah, isi _email_ tersebut tidaklah penting. Oh ayolah! Apakah ada hal yang lebih penting dibanding mengurusi ini? Tidur misalnya? Ia membutuhkan itu.

_Email _pertama—_aku ingin menjadi orang yang mengetahui wujudmu untuk yang pertama kali._

_Email _kedua—_hei? Kau masih di sana? Baiklah mungkin aku akan memulainya dengan bertanya, siapa namamu?_

_Email _ketiga—_kita bisa berteman kau tau? Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan._

_Email _keempat—_Hei sayang, kau marah? Baiklah, mungkin aku mengganggu waktumu. Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kau masih virgin? Kau pernah berciuman?_

Baiklah _email_ keempat itu membuat Hinata mulai tak mengerti. Dan apa pula panggilan 'sayang' itu?! Oh, dan kemana otak _klien_nya itu? Dia adalah _hikikomori_! CATAT ITU! Kenapa malah menanyakan soal kekasih?! Apa pula dia bertanya masalah _virgin_?!

_Crazy_…!

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya berusaha mengatur emosinya yang tak stabil. Ia menguatkan mentalnya dalam sekali hembusan nafas. Entah kenapa ia memiliki perasaan buruk dengan _email_ kelima.

Baiklah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. _'Sabar Hinata, sabar…!'_ batinnya menahan emosi yang mendidih di otaknya. Ia pun kemudian membukanya dan membaca isinya.

_Will you marry with me?_—begitulah isi _email _kelima.

_GO TO THE HELL PLEASE…!_

Saat itu pula ia merasakan peningnya seakan berdenyut-denyut. Ia memiliki banyak _klien_ dan baru kali ini ada seorang _klien_ yang mengatakan hal idiot seperti itu.

Demi Tuhan…! Apa orang itu benar-benar manusia? Atau makhluk Astral dari Dunia Paralel?

.

.

.

Kembali pada Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak terkikik geli ketika mendapatkan balasan atas lima _email_ yang ia kirimkan kepada gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu memang orang yang menarik. Lihat saja sebuah _email_ yang mencakup balasan atas lima _email_ yang ia kirimkan. Di sana tertulis dengan indah, gadis itu benar-benar menolaknya.

Lihat dan perhatikan!

.

_From : xxxx_

_To : xxxx_

_Pertama-tama maaf saya tidak bisa._

_Kedua, anda sudah tau nama saya Marrie—cukup itu saja yang boleh anda ketahui. _

_Ketiga, bukannya kita sudah menjalin hubungan kerja? Pertemanan? Maaf saya menolak. _

_Keempat, saya kira itu tidak perlu anda pertanyakan, tentu saya memiliki hal privasi dan andapun begitu. _

_Kelima, terima kasih tapi saya menolaknya meski jika anda menjanjikan ratusan milyar dalam hidup saya._

_Terima kasih_

_Marrie._

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika membaca isi dari balasan _email_nya. Seperti dugaannya, dia memang orang yang menarik. Jika dia memang sama seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, tentu dia tidak akan menolak menjadi istri seorang _CEO_ bukan? Hidup dalam naungan harta, semua terpenuhi, menjadi orang yang dihormati. Kurang apa?

Tapi gadis itu berbeda, dia menolaknya. _Well_, baru kali ini seorang Namikaze Naruto ditolak seorang gadis dalam hidupnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" ucapnya seraya memandang sebuah foto di layar laptopnya beserta data gadis yang dikenal dengan nama 'Marrie' itu.

'_Ternyata dia seperti boneka poselin,'_ batinnya berdecak kagum ketika mengamati wajah seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan mata _amethyst_, yang ia akui memang berwajah mirip boneka _poselin_—imut.

_Well_, sepertinya Hinata dalam masalah besar sekarang. Sepertinya seorang _CEO_ bernama Namikaze Naruto mulai tertarik padanya, dan entah bagaimana cara pria itu mendapatkan foto serta data dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_**AKB48 – Beginner**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Semua perkara yang engkau hadapi adalah dari cerita masa lalu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

.

Hahahaha ini udah lanjut XD terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Soputan.**

Makasih atas dukungannya.

**Virgo24**

Kalau saya tuliskan di pairing -,- otomatis itu pairing utama juga :3 kecuali kalo saya gak nulis dan saya tulis di summary Cuma _slight_ otomatis bukan pair utama. Endingnya? Entahlah liat aja ntar oke?. Oke makasih atas dukungannya.

**Astia morichan**

Makasih atas dukungannya.

**Kyucel**

o.O sama ini kali pertama aku bikin Hinata ngeDewa gini *ngek*. Oke, makasih atas dukungannya

**sakura uchiha stivani**

Hahahaha gak mungkin lah ada -,- saya gak nulis pair slight, paling entar muncul juga satu – dua scene aja. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Hqhqhq**

Iya iya! *ikutan girang* sama saya juga sama! o.O. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Raja Kadal**

Kesalahan o.O maklumi saya belum pernah masuk kelas sastra jepang, saya Cuma otodidak aja. Oke makasih atas pujian, koreksi dan dukungannya :')

.

.

**A/N**

Hola! *digampar bareng-bareng*

Maafkan saya karena menelantarkan fic ini DX saya lupa kalo punya fic ini hahahaha. Saya gak tau ntar ini feelnya bakal jleb nggaknya, entahlah saya berkali-kali tulis romance tapi selalu gagal :3 *tapi dia gak kapok*.

Oke, sebenarnya gak bener2 ditelantarin, Cuma saya kurang percaya diri nulis tema kehidupan begini. Saya akan berusaha *semangat 45*

Sekian

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya jika ingin menyampaikan kritik dan saran yang panjang kali lebar = luas, atau request fic.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Flower of Street**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration by Kawaru Mirai – Choucho **_(Song)_

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Romance, Hurt/Confort, Drama**

**Pairing Utama **** [Naruto x Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Semenjak kematian ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata menutup diri terhadap masyarakat luar dan memutuskan menjadi seorang _gamer handal_ sekaligus _hikikomori_. Namun yang tidak ia sangka adalah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengirimnya pesan di _blog_nya, kesalahan terbesarnya adalah mengizinkan pemuda itu mengenalnya lebih dalam/ "Ingatlah, aku benar-benar membencimu, bahkan jikapun jasadku telah membusuk dan rohku telah lenyap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**

_OOC, Miss Type, AU, Tema Kehidupan, Multichapter, Happy Ending, Kissing Scane, Just Lime Impilisit *maybe*, For Hinata-cent, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_**ChouCho – Kawaru Mirai**_

.

.

.

_Tidak masalah jika itu demi orang lain_

_Sekali lagi, hari ini aku tidak dapat melihat sebuah alasan_

_Demi realita yang berkabut, cahaya hubungkan titik demi titik_

_._

_._

_._

_Atarashii hajimari e no peeji_

_Sono te o totte kimi ga nozomu kara_

_Doko made mo yukou_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu pergi—"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_menuju masa depan yang akan berubah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

Mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa dengan kondisi yang selalu direpotkan oleh salah seorang _klien_-nya yang mengaku merupakan _CEO_ di Amerika, dan saat ini berada di _San Fransisco_ dan merupakan orang berkewarganegaraan Jepang, walaupun ibunya berkebangsaan London dan masih merupakan keluarga bangsawan.

Pria itu juga bercerita hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, seperti menceritakan kehidupan asmaranya—berkata bahwa sudah puluhan wanita mampir di ranjangnya tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikat hatinya, dan berkata pula bahwa pria itu berharap jika dirinya mau menjadi salah satu dari puluhan wanita di sana.

Hei…_Go to the Hell, please!_

Kau menawari hal itu pada seorang _Hikikomori_, jangan harap mereka akan menjawab iya—sekalipun itu sebuah lamaran elit sekalipun. Lalu ada lagi hal paling menggelikan yang sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau membacanya—pria itu bertanya 'berapa ukuran dadanya'.

Oh _God_! Beruntung pria itu berada di Negeri yang jauh, dan bukan tetangga depan, samping apartemennya. Jika iya, sudah pasti ia akan melempar rumah pria itu dengan puluhan bola _baseball_ sampai menghancurkan semua kacanya.

Oke, katakanlah ia seorang yang sadis. Karena, ya…itulah kebenarannya—jika ia berhadapan dengan _klien_ menyebalkan. Dan catat lagi, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan _klien_ cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti ini. Padahal tugasnya telah usai, tapi pria itu masih saja merecokinya.

**TRING**

_Email_ itu kembali masuk ke inboxnya, sudah 218 _email_ yang memenuhi kotak _inbox_-nya selama 4 jam terakhir, bahkan 4 potong _pizza_nya sudah mendingin—Tapi kenapa pria itu selalu merecokinya? Apakah tidak akan hal lain yang lebih bermutu selain berkirim _email_ dengannya?

'_Lama-lama aku akan mengidap kejiwaan karena pria ini,' _batinnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sepotong lagi _pizza_ miliknya, dan melahapnya.

Meskipun ia menggerutu dalam batinnya, namun pada akhirnya ia juga mengintip isi _email_ itu, berbalut rasa penasaran untuk membacanya—menerka-nerka, kira-kira pertanyaan bodoh apalagi yang ditanyakan pria itu padanya.

_**Apa warna pakaian dalammu saat ini? Aku ingin mengetahuinya, setidaknya kirimkan aku fotonya, darling**__._

_WHAT THE…?!_

Hinata hanya mampu melongo tak percaya ketika membaca isi _email_ itu. _Shock_? Tentu saja—namun ia sedikit memaklumi hal ini, bagaimanapun Amerika lebih bebas pergaulannya dibanding Jepang. Tapi setidaknya, berikan sopan santunmu terhadap wanita—apalagi dia masih gadis dan berasal dari Jepang. Kau pikir itu pantas untuk dipertanyakan?

Ia kemudian mengetikkan sederet kata yang menusuk tajam dan terkesan berintonasi datar, bagi siapapun yang membacanya—_**Sekalipun aku tidak memakai brah dan celana dalam, itu bukan urusanmu tuan**_—begitulah yang ia tulis. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia pun mengirimkannya, berharap pria itu menyerah untuk bertanya padanya.

Belum sampai 3 menit, _email_ masuk kembali ia terima. Dan dengan malas ia kembali membukanya, setidaknya ia senggang kali ini, jadi anggaplah ini untuk membakar waktunya.

Sepasang manik _amethyst_-nya melotot ketika melihat sebuah gambar yang terpampang di sana. Seorang pria dengan bertelanjang dada dengan celana karet—_kolor—_berwarna biru, pria itu tersenyum seraya mengangkat minumannya. Sesaat ia terpaku akan tubuh atletis pria itu, bagaimanapun ia seorang gadis normal yang tertarik dengan pria, meskipun tak ada sedikitpun hasrat untuk melakukan pernikahan maupun perkawinan.

Namun rasa takjubnya terpatahkan ketika ia membaca sederet kalimat di sana—_**Sekarang tunjukan padaku, kau mengenakan bikini, Darling**_.

Mungkin…

Mungkin…! Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa layar _PC_ di depannya merupakan kehidupannya, ia sudah memukulnya menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ miliknya. Jangan bertanya darimana ia mendapatkannya? Itu hanya sebagai _property_ jika kalau ada pencuri masuk ke dalam apartemennya, sekalipun itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

_**Bisakah kau melakukan pembicaraan normal tuan? Kupikir kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit jiwa, karena aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dalam dirimu…mungkin kelainan sex**_—Tak tanggung-tanggung, Hinata melontarkan sindiran halus nan tajamnya itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang setelah mengetahui jika pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu juga orang berkewarganegaraan Jepang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, balasan _email_-nya sudah ia dapatkan. Ia pun kembali membukanya dan membacanya—_**Heehh? Kau tidak mau melakukannya, eh? Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-katamu Hinata-chan. Tapi asal kau tau saja, aku mempunyai kartu truff milikmu—**_Seketika itu Hinata mengernyit keheranan, memangnya apa yang pria itu ketahui dari dirinya dan bagaimana pria itu tau namanya Hinata.

Semuanya terjawab dengan masuknya _email_ kedua, Hinatapun kembali membukanya dan seketika itu pula ia terkejut akan isinya. Itu adalah identitas kartu pelajarnya di SMA, bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahuinya? Brengsek!

_**PS : Sebaiknya kau menuruti apa yang kumau, atau aku akan menyebar luaskan informasi ini—dan kujamin, setelah itu kau akan tinggal di balik jeruji besi, Darling**_.

Amarahnya memuncak ketika membaca pesan singkat di sana. _Brengsek, benar-benar keparat!_—pikirannya mengumpat pria itu. Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera mengetikkan sederet kata pertanyaan sebagai _email_ balasan di sana—_**Sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari dariku tuan? Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu dengan sekali tepuk, tuan Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat.**_—Sekiranya itulah yang ia tulis di sana sebagai _email_ balasan, atas pesan singkat itu.

**TRING**

Ketika mendengar suara itu, Hinata dengan terburu-buru membuka isi _email_ pria itu dan membacanya. Geraman rendah langsung keluar dari mulutnya begitu ia membaca tuntas isinya. Ini namanya pemaksaan!

_**Aku menginginkan 3 hal darimu, dan apapun itu kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Setelah itu…aku berjanji akan keluar dari kehidupanmu dan tidak akan lagi menghubungimu. I'm promise with you**_—Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Mau tak mau menyulut api amarah Hinata semakin membesar, sehingga membuat dirinya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya guna menyalurkan emosinya. Jangan sampai empat layar _PC_ itu meledak, hanya karena ia yang gagal menahan amarahnya.

.

.

.

_**Brengsek! Kau benar-benar lelaki brengsek yang menggunakan cara licik seperti ini—**_Begitulah wacana sederet kata dari Hyuuga Hinata yang membalas _email_ yang dua menit lalu ia kirim.

Jujur, ia sendiri juga merasa jika dirinya benar-benar brengsek kali ini. Tapi sungguh, ia begitu tertarik dengan gadis itu dan penasaran dengannya—karena sebelum mengenal gadis itu sebagai _hacker_, ia hanya tau jika para _hacker_ yang bekerja padanya itu adalah seorang pria. Tentu…ia bukanlah lelaki biseksual sekalipun dia memiliki nafsu yang tinggi ketika berada di atas ranjang.

Namikaze Naruto kemudian kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menekan _tuts_ pada papan _keyboard_ di laptop mahalnya—_**Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas sebagai permintaan pertama. Aku ingin kau berpose seksi dengan mengenakan bikini yang bagian atasnya hanya menutupi putingmu. Itupun harus kain transparan. Kirimkan fotonya padaku.**_

Hei! Jangan melihatnya seperti pria brengsek. Ia sangat penasaran dengan tubuh gadis itu—dari foto setengah badan, terlihat sekali jika tubuh gadis itu begitu menggoda. Dan ia juga yakin jika Hyuuga Hinata masihlah _virgin_.

Dua menit kemudian, _email_ balasan ia terima. Sebelum ia membukanya, ia sudah lebih dulu menerka-nerka apa isinya—dan itu memang benar adanya…

_**Tidak! Kau pikir aku wanita jalangmu, hah?! Kau bisa memintanya pada wanita di diskotik untuk menuruti nafsumu, tuan. Kau pikir apa? Menggunakan bikini berkain transparan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menyuruhku untuk telanjang di hadapanmu?!**_—Balasan _email_ gadis itu. Benar bukan? Seperti yang menjadi dugaannya.

Bisa ia rasakan aura dari kemarahan gadis itu begitu pekat pada setiap huruf yang berada sana. Naruto pun kembali mengetik balasan _email_ untuk Hinata dan terkesan mengancam—_**Baiklah, nanti malam informasimu akan beredar, dan kupastikan pagi buta apartemenmu akan dikepung oleh polisi.**_

Kali ini lebih lama…lima menit…sepuluh menit…lima belas menit berlalu, dan gadis itu belum membalas _email_-nya. _'Ternyata berani juga dia,'_ batinnya. Naruto hendak mengirimkan _email_ lagi terhadap Hinata, namun sebuah balasa _email_ yang ia nantikan dari gadis itu akhirnya muncul juga.

Ia pun membukanya dan membaca isinya—_**Baik! Baik! Nanti malam! Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu…karena aku tidak memiliki pakaian jalang yang kau maksudkan, keparat. Dan seperti janjimu…kau harus benar-benar pergi setelah aku memenuhi 3 hal yang kau inginkan, brengsek! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Bahkan jika aku mati dan menjadi abu, gigolo!**_

Sederet kalimat kotor tercipta di sana, namun hal itu membuat Naruto senang karena gadis itu mau menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Di sisi lain, ia juga sedikit sakit hati ketika gadis itu menyebutnya sebagai 'gigolo'. Kau kira sebutan macam apa itu? Namun, ia memilih untuk menahannya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_**AKB48 – Beginner**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Semua perkara yang engkau hadapi adalah dari cerita masa lalu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

.

**Cicikun**

Sebenernya :3 Naruto itu gak _playboy_, cuma emang dasarnya di Amerika yang pergaulannya bebas jadi terlihat seperti _playboy_…dia itu belum pernah pacaran XD *cuma jelajahi satu persatu cewek aja* #digantung. Makasih atas dukungannya ya :D

**Utsukushi Hana-chan**

Kan biasanya kalo pesen _pizza_ kan orangnya suaranya lemah lembut jadi gak kedengeran :D. *bercanda* Yah mungkin itu memang sudah karakterku aja, kalau aku tulis malah aku bilangnya terkesan aneh. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Zero Akashi**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. :D

**Es lilin **

:3 udah ngerti kan kenapa ratingnya M? Yup karena ada sedikit pembicaraan vulgar, dan aku gak jamin kalo gak ada lime/lemonnya sekalipun impilisit. Penasaran? Ntar terbongkar ketika permintaan 3 dikabulkan :D. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Sincozaa**

Maaf, ini masih belum konflik yang sebenernya jadi masih pendek :D tapi kalo udah muncul konflik yang asli baru deh ini bisa jadi panjang. Terima kasih atas saran, dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Eluchidator**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Saikari Nafiel**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**NaruHinaKarin Forever**

Masalahnya ganteng sih :p. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**Xploor**

Iya makasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Go Minami Asuka Bi**

Maaf, tapi belum bisa sampe ketemu konflik yang sebenrnya. Itu menurut kerangka yang sudah kurancang, porsinya emang segini, maaf yaa. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Raja Kadal**

Petirnya Sasuke ilang :'D aku jadi gak bisa update cepet. Bisa kasih solusi lain gak? *ngelesnyaKayakSopirBajai. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Hqhqhq**

Kurang tepat tebakanmu :'v. Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya.

**Akari Yuka**

Makasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya, kamu tau banget kalo dimana2 saya bikin fic selalu terkesan dark :'D *nyesek*.

**Azien L Sousuke**

28 tahun kok :/. Asal tetep ganteng dan menggoda, iya gak? *tanya ke fansnya NaruHina dan Narutocent*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Durara**

Lebih tepatnya mungkin nanti ada lemon impilisitnya, dan selanjutnya Cuma kata-kata indah gini *senyum ala komodo*. Yang bener Naruto itu 28, kan aku nulisnya 2 tahun lagi dia 30 :v dan Hinata 22 tahun kok *yang kuketik kemaren berapa ya?* Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hola! :D

Pertama-tama maafkan saya kalo chapter ini pendek pake banget, karena itulah yang tertera pada kerangka yang saya buat. Dan ini belum sampai pada konfliknya jadi saya gak bisa bikin panjang x lebar = luas.

Kedua…maafkan daku juga kalau kurang memuaskan. Efek WeBe masih begitu lekat di diri daku *ojigi*. Ini adalah tema kehidupan pertama yang saya buat di fic NH, jadi maaf kalau alurnya terkesan obral banget :D *hitung2 debut awalah*.

Ketiga…maafkan daku pula jika di chapter ini banyak kata-kata indahnya *digorok*.

Keempat…alasan daku bikin fic NaruHina karena hanya Hinata dan Naruto yang cocok jadi peran utama. Please lah, di negara Amerika rata2 pria lebih suka kulitnya hitam karena akan lebih narik para wanita seksi untuk mendekat :v. Dan Hinata? Karena yang palingggg pantes jadi hikikomori ya dia… *ngangkat tangan Hinata*. Sakura? Gak pantes…Ino? Makin ngelantur…Karin? Kayaknya pantes tapi gak mungkin lah saya pasangin sama suigetsu, orang si Sui gak ganteng2 amat *digantung*

Oke itu aja.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya jika ingin menyampaikan kritik dan saran yang panjang kali lebar = luas, atau request fic.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
